Alicia in Underland
by EnvyIsMySin
Summary: Alicia, Alice's adopted daughter, falls into Underland. What will happen, and will she be able to live up to everyone's expectations? Not your stereotypical falling into Underland story.. hopefully. Possible Chessur/OC. Either H/A or H/WQ.
1. Falling? Ouch!

**Disclaimer: I don't own any of Alice in Wonderland. I only own Alicia, and bits of the plot! ^^**

**A/N: Just in case you want to know, Alicia is the adopted Chinese daughter of Alice. Alice adopted her when she was 9. Alice didn't name Alicia, or else that would be kind of cheesy. Alice found Alicia in China, and took her in. Obviously, Alicia falls into Underland, and has to live up to the expectations of everyone.**

**Also, sorry for any mistakes, no one betaed this, and I only edited spelling, really. I'll go over this again if I catch any mistakes! I also hope this doesn't end up being boring or typical, and that Alicia doesn't end up being a Mary-Sue. That would be bad, and then my plot-bunny would die. And I'm against animal cruelty. D:**

** Hopefully she won't be, since she's not _extremely_ pretty, and the only eventful part of her history is that she was adopted.**

**Anways, enjoy!**

**

* * *

  
**

_The little black-haired girl laughed as her and her "mother" ran through a meadow. The 10-year-old girl watched the older woman run, long blonde hair flowing behind her. They stopped in the middle of the meadow, holding hands, and sat down. _

_The 21-year-old pulled her adopted daughter onto her lap, as both of them giggled, watching the butterflies that flew by. An odd blue one flew by. The older woman, Alice, pointed to it. "That," she said to the Asian girl, "is Absolem." _

_"Absolem?" the girl asked, looking up at her mother in confusion._

_Alice nodded. "Yes, Alicia. He's from Underland, and used to be a caterpillar. He is very wise. And absolute." she said with a serious tone of voice._

_Alicia giggled. "A butterfly being wise, that's absurd!" she stared up at the blue butterfly._

_"No it's not!" Alice protested. "Underland was a wonderful. There were many other creatures in Underland. There was a dodo with a walking stick, a small, brave dormouse who wore breeches and carried a hatpin as a sword, an evaporating cat with enchanting blue eyes and a wide smile, and a white rabbit who led me into Underland. There were many other people, like a beautiful White Queen, and a mad hatter with bright orange hair and startling green eyes..." Alice trailed off, staring into the distance._

_Alicia looked at Alice, wide-eyed. '_Could that be real?' _she pondered. She pushed it aside to the back of her mind, and gazed up at the clouds._

**xx9 years later..xx**

Alicia screamed as she fell down the rabbit hole, passing odd things like jars, vases, bookcases, and pianos. She bounced off of an wrought-iron bed, and fell down through the ceiling-no, wait, the floor. Once she realized that, she fell off the ceiling and onto the table, with an "Oomph!"

"Curious." Alicia murmured, grimacing. She then tentatively picked herself up, and off of the table. She examined her leg. Her tan, smooth skin was mangled near her thigh. She winced and tentatively stood up, limping slightly. Only then did she notice the doors surrounding her. She tried to open all the doors, to no avail.

She then noticed a heavy velvet curtain, and pushed it aside, revealing a tiny door that was maybe a foot tall. That door did not open either. She looked back, and saw a tiny, rusted copper key.

She tried opening all the doors, and only the miniature door opened. But, only her head squeezed through, as her shoulders were stuck. She pulled her head back out, and sat there; wondering how she would get out. She looked back at the table, and saw a bottle labeled 'drink me.'

Unknown to Alicia, she was being watched. An eye peered through the keyhole of the tiny door. "Are you sure she's the right Alice?" the voice squeaked.

"I'm sure of it." another voice replied timidly, watching nervously.

Alicia ran over to the table, gripped the key tighter in the palm of her hand, and drank a third of the liquid. It's foul taste made her cough as she shrunk to about 6 inches tall. She remembered Alice telling her about this, but she never believed her. It must be a dream! She ran towards the door in her tiny lavender dress, and unlocked the door. It creaked open slowly, and it was like she slipped into another world.

"Curiouser and curiouser." she muttered, as a rocking-horsefly the size of a dragon and a dragonfly the size of a horse buzzed past her, immersed in battle. A squealing noise came from the underbrush to her left, and a huge green, spotted pig-like creature ran by.

As she walked on, she came face to face with a dodo using a walking stick, a dormouse wearing breeches, two small, chubby boys and the white rabbit in a waistcoat from before.

"Oh dear." the rabbit said, his ears twitching as her looked at her mangled leg. "Oh dear me." he looked ready to faint.

"I told you she's the wrong Alice!" the dormouse squeaked. "Not only does she look nothing like Alice with her small dark eyes, tan skin, and black, straight hair, but she hurt herself falling down the hole! Alice never got hurt falling down the hole!"

"Alice?" Alicia asked, her curiosity sparked. "I'm not Alice, I'm Alicia. But could you mean Alice Kingsleigh?"

The dodo nodded, his blue-gray feathers bouncing slightly. "Alice Kingsleigh was her name." he said in a deep, gruff voice.

"Alice Kingsleigh is my mother! Not by blood, though." Alicia remarked, thoroughly surprised. Maybe her mother's daydreams were more than daydreams after all!

All of the animals looked at her as if she had grown an extra head. Alice having a daughter? That was an impossible fact for them to absorb. "Let's take her to the White Queen, she'll be able to set her straight!" Mallymkun squeaked. The others nodded; slightly forlornly.

"Come with me." the White Rabbit said, extending a furry white paw to the Asian girl. Alicia slipped her slender, tan hand into the White Rabbit's grip, leaning on him slightly as they walked, heading towards the grand palace of the White Queen.

* * *

**A/N: Thank you again for reading this! I really hope this actually goes somewhere, my plot-bunny has been running away from my other stories. I also will try not to make this the stereotypical "someone-else-falling-into-Underland" story. Review, please?**

**Thank you again!**

**~Mirana  
**


	2. Marmoreal

**Disclaimer: As always, I don't own Alice in Wonderland. Oh, how I wish I did, though.. All the things I would do with it.. D:**

**A/N: I _finally_ actually put this up! I was all like, "Gotta make this longer! _Longer, I say!"_ But, then I found a good ending point and well.. yeah. I was stuck. I _know, _It's a bit on the short side. But be a big boy/girl and DEAL WITH IT. :[**

**Part of the reason I haven't really updated anything is because _school started again this week. _I actually have to work again! Le gasp. 2/3 more months... of torture... pure torture..D:**

**But, on the bright side, my school had a dance-party-thingy today! It was pretty fun, and it wasn't really boring. And _it's FRIDAY._ If you couldn't already tell, I'm like on this high at the thought of no school for the next few days. I really am simple-minded. xD**

**By now this is mindless chatter. _READER: YOU MAY SKIP AHEAD._ But first, tell me if I have any spelling errors! xD  
**

**....All this ranting might just be to make my story seem longer, but whatever. Anyways, enjoy! :3**

**

* * *

  
**

_'Could the White Queen be the same one that Alice always mentioned?'_ Alicia wondered, as the strange party walked through a forest with mushrooms at least twice the size of the dodo bird, who was the largest out of all of them. Alicia gazed up at the mushrooms, noticing how the giant drops of dew seemed to reflect everything around them.

They soon left the mushroom forest behind them. They slowly and steadily progressed towards Marmoreal, and made it there within the hour- at least Alicia thought so, since time was seemingly erratic here. The White Castle loomed ahead. it was huge- especially considering that Alicia was no bigger than a rabbit at the moment. The cherry and dogwood trees that blossomed around the marbled path gave the land a light feeling, which made Alicia at ease.

As the group neared the entryway of the castle, they saw a beautiful woman waiting there. She had soft, delicate lily-white hair that tumbled down her shoulders and back, which was in stark contrast to her dark eyebrows, ruby red lips and dark hazel eyes. She was adorned in a grand white gown, and was smiling kindly downward at the party.

Alicia noticed, behind the Queen, there were soldiers in the shadows, that looked like.. chess pieces? What kind of world could this be!

The small dormouse ran ahead of the party. "You Majesty." the mouse said curtly, bowing slightly, her brown breeches slightly wrinkled by the movement.

"Mallymkun." the White Queen replied airily, bending down to let the white mouse scamper onto the palm of her hand, holding up Mallymkun so that they were at eye level. "No need for such formalities." she said. The Queen then looked towards the rest of the group, and glided over, crouching down once she reached them.

The rabbit shuffled forward, a nervous air cloaking his movements. "We've brought Alice-" Alicia gave him a pointed look, and he fixed his statement. "Well, _Alicia,_ as she supposedly calls herself. She say's she Alice's... erm.. adopted daughter, I believe."

Mirana gave the White Rabbit a small smile. "Thank you, Nivens." she said, focusing her attention on Alicia. "Let me guess." she said, a smile in her voice. "Too much pishalver?"

Alicia nodded. "If you mean that vile-tasting drink, then yes." she replied.

"Ah." the White Queen replied. "That can be fixed easily." she let the shrunken girl climb onto her hand, and then walked towards the kitchen. She put Alicia down lightly on the counter, and walked over to the cupboards. "Umpelkuchen.." she muttered to herself, opening one of the cupboards, her arms moving lightly. As she looked for the cake, she turned slightly towards Alicia. "So, how much _do_ you know about Underland?" Mirana asked the younger girl.

"Not much." Alicia admitted sheepishly. "Alice only told me so much, and I'm afraid she's beginning to forget."

"Forget?" the Queen repeated bemusedly.

Alicia nodded. "Alice is thirty now. I believe she's losing some of her... muchness, I think it's called. It has been eleven years for her."

"Eleven years?" the Queen remarked, surprised. Alicia just nodded again. "It's only been two here.." the White Queen murmured, daintily reaching into one of the cabinets.

"Ah, here we are. Umpelkuchen." Mirana handed a small bit of cake the Alicia. Alicia grasped the cake in her hands, and took a small bite. She started to grow rapidly, and slid off of the counter, as soon as she was big enough to.

"Feel better?" Mirana walked around to the other girl, and extended a pale hand.

"Much, thank you." Alicia took it, and Mirana led her back out to where the others were waiting.

* * *

**A/N: Yes, it was on the shorter side. BLAME THE PLOT-BUNNIES. This is probably going to end up being 600-something words of story and 400-500 words of pure ranting lol. **

**Oh, and I went into a big description of the White Queen _because I felt like it. _And to make the story longer. Marvelous idea, no? :O  
**

**What do you think so far? Good? Bad? Great? _Horrible?_ Wait, don't answer that....**

**Anyways, review please. It'll make my day a little better, since my life is like, dead right now. Why did you think I was ranting so much in the first place? :D**

**~Mirana  
**


End file.
